Cher
Cher, née Cherilyn Sarkisian La Pierre, est une chanteuse, auteure-compositrice américaine. Biographie Albums ''Sonny & Cher'' 'Baby Don't go (1965)' right|200px #Baby Don't go #Love is strange #When #I surrender #Walkin' the Quetzal #Leavin' Town #Do you want to dance ? #La la la la la #Their Hearts Were Full of Spring #Two hearts #Wo Yeah ! #Let the good times roll 'Look at us (1965)' right|200px #I got you babe #Unchained Melody #Then he kissed me #Sing c'est la vie #It's gonna rain #500 miles #Just you #The letter #Let it be me #You don't love me #You've Really Got a Hold on Me #Why Don't They Let Us Fall in Love 'The Wondrous World of Sonny & Cher (1966)' right|200px #Summer Time #Tell him #I'm Leaving It All Up to You #But you're mine #Bring It On Home to Me #Set me free #What Now My Love #Leave me be #I Look For You #Laugh at me #Turn Around #So fine 'In case you're in love (1967)' à venir 'Good Times (1967)' à venir 'The Best of Sonny & Cher (1967)' à venir 'Sonny & Cher's Greatest Hits (1968)' à venir 'All I Ever Need Is You (1971)' à venir 'The Two of Us (1972)' à venir 'Mama Was a Rock and Roll Singer Papa Used to Write All Her Songs (1974)' à venir ''Solo'' 'All I really want to do (1965)' à venir 'The Sonny Side of Chér (1966)' à venir 'Chér (1966)' à venir 'With Love, Chér (1967)' à venir 'Backstage (1968)' à venir '3614 Jackson Highway (1969)' à venir 'Gypsys, Tramps & Thieves (1971)' à venir 'Foxy Lady (1972)' à venir 'Bittersweet White Light (1973)' à venir 'Half-Breed (1973)' à venir 'Dark Lady (1974)' à venir 'Stars (1975)' à venir 'I'd Rather Believe in You (1976)' à venir 'Cherished (1977)' à venir 'Take me Home (1979)' à venir 'Prisoner (1979)' à venir 'Black Rose (1980)' à venir 'I Paralyze (1982)' à venir 'Cher (1987)' à venir 'Heart of Stone (1989)' à venir 'Love Hurts (1991)' à venir 'It's a Man's World (1995)' à venir 'Believe (1998)' à venir 'Not.com.mercial (2000)' à venir 'Living Proof (2001)' right|200px #The music's no good without you #Alive again #Song for the lonely #Different kind of love song #Rain rain #Love so high #Body to body, heart to heart #Love is a lonely place without you #Real love #Love one another #You take it all #When the money's gone 'Closer to the Truth (2013)' right|200px #Woman's world #Take it like a man #My love #Dressed to kill #Red #Lovers forever #I walk alone #Sirens #Favorite scars #I hope you find it #Lie to me #I don't have to sleep to dream (deluxe version) #Pride (deluxe version) #You haven't seen the last of me Galerie Cher 2.jpg Cher1.jpg Vidéos Living Proof thumb|left|270 px|The music's no good without you thumb|right|270 px|Song for the Lonely thumb|left|270 px|Alive Again Closer to the Truth thumb|left|270 px|Woman's World thumb|right|270 px|I hope you find it (lyrics vidéo) Catégorie:Féminins Catégorie:Artistes